camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Penelope Evonne
Penelope Evonne is a 16-year-old Daughter of Demeter. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Penelope "Penny" Susannah Evonne was born on June 21 to Demeter and Jake Evonne. She was a very beautiful baby. She grew up, always loving nature. Jake wanted Penny to love nature as much as he and Demeter did, so she tied Penny's life source to a blue flower, once all of the petals fell off of the flower, she would die. Jake was very mad at Demeter for this so he ordered them to leave or else he would purposely kill Penny. Demeter took Penny to Olympus with her, where she became a caretaker of the Throne Room and Zeus and Hera's castle. When Penny was 10, Demeter explained how Penny's flower worked. Each year on her birthday, one of the nineteen petals would fall off. If anything was to happen to the flower, Penny would die. Demeter safely placed it into a glass pendant that Penny would wear to ensure its safety. Demeter sent Penny to Camp Half-Blood, where she and her flower would be safe. Penny was very upset, as she would only have four more years to live, but she tries to push this fact aside and live her life as much as she can until she turns 19. She is very active, and she loves participating in activities, and she loves sports as much as Apollo's children do. Penny's fatal flaw is her curiosity. She has many questions about her life, especially why she can only live for nineteen years, and how she can stop the curse. Her curiosity can sometimes get her into trouble, because when she starts learning about something, she must learn everything about it. Early Life Penny grew up on Mount Olympus as a caretaker for the Throne Room and Zeus and Hera's palace. She loved Mount Olympus, but she constantly had questions about her mortal father and why she wasn't living on Earth with the other demigods. She was constantly working and taking care of Mount Olympus, she was often tired and bored, so she tried to make her job and tasks fun and interesting, by inventing games with her job. Demeter kept Penny's flower safe until she was 10, when Demeter trusted Penny with the flower and placed it in a glass pendant. Penny is very overprotective of her flower, and she would like to live as long as possible. She is very outging and energetic, and she loves meeting new people at Camp Half-Blood. She loves the activities there and she is an excellent fighter, and she loves training. She uses a dagger as her main weapon, which was given to her by Demeter when she arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Penny found out that as a daughter of Demeter, she can communicate with plants and influence their growth. She loves being outdoors, and she is very optimistic. Appearance Penny has light, blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She is very pretty, and she is very active, so she is strong and skinny. She has pale skin and she is always wearing a blue flower pendant. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Penny can communicate telepathically with plants. *Penny can influence plant growth. *Penny can control plants. *Penny is very optimistic. *Penny uses a dagger as her main weapon. *Penny's life is tied to a flower with nineteen petals, where one falls off each for year she has lived. *Penny's flower currently only has three petals left. Gallery me_by_zoe_kimball-d3b61qz.jpg 785E2D1DE.jpg zoe_kimball_zoe_kimball_kOPPsRc.sized.jpg tumblr_miu01oBjy11qmz5oxo1_500.jpg 606584E52.jpg 5C8B539D7.jpg 8B5C10FDC.jpg zoe_kimball_zoe_kimball_yUOS8Ui.sized.jpg l_3d33594eff14b5da17c00bc8747a9a81.jpg 25.png 10214577_gal.jpg zoe4.png 31970_127279863969229_127274923969723_173040_1609038_n_large.jpg zoe_kimball_zoe_kimball_F0GrDA1.sized.jpg ZoeKimball-3.png 364361.jpg 600full-zoe-kimball.jpg l_6ef208aef43e1c0cd29383dc544840-1.png zoe-kimball-141797.jpg Zoe_Kimball_8.jpg 1228730046305_f.jpg zoe_kimball_zoe_kimball_kmk3tIT.sized.jpg 2437474116_dfb2a1eab4.jpg zoe_kimball_zoe_kimball_8TlTFgd.sized.jpg 3263256453_6fdc92b6a5.jpg 61438_zoebikini.jpg 936full-zoe-kimball.jpg 067CFBBA7.jpg 242A96C88.jpg a5f90581.png Zoe_Kimball_11.jpg 1292692399383_f.jpg zoe.jpg zoe_kimball_zoe_kimball_5swXHoM.sized.jpg zoe_kimball_zoe_kimball_K5eLfNk.sized.jpg images-15.jpeg 10083961_gal.jpg hey_by_zoe_kimball-d3b61xy.jpg Penelope.jpg zoe_kimball_zoe_kimball_6NysL9X.sized.png zoe-kimball-6_large.jpg 18115_prez1_large.jpg 585B0A29D.jpg 1227456204193_f.jpg 13.jpg bailey9.jpg 1295390523315_f.jpg 31970_127279823969233_127274923969723_173034_7883107_n_large.jpg 2fcd4ca565_82205273_o2.jpg 1231783423331_f.jpg 1292518108853_f.jpg zoe_kimball_zoe_kimball_VoOqUvS.sized.png 1260376946349_f_large.jpg zoe_kimball_zoe_kimball_848XxdT.sized.jpg ZoeKimball.jpg images-18.jpeg bg_profile.jpg Zoe Kimball.png img-thing-20.jpeg Blue flower glass pendant close-up 6.10.10.jpg|Penny's flower Blue flower glass pendant necklace 6.10.10.jpg goldkama (2).JPG|Penny's sword Zoe_Kimball_6.jpg Category:Child of Demeter Category:Sixteen Category:Female Category:Camper Category:American Category:Curiosity Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22